You gave me peace in a lifetime of war (TRADUCTION)
by Laelapss
Summary: Kassandra/Kyra. La fin qu'elles méritaient. (Cet OS est une traduction de celui écrit par JennySparks)


**Bonjour à tous!**

**En me baladant sur le fandom Assassin's creed anglais je suis tombée sur cet OS tout mignon qui m'a beaucoup plu! J'ai donc décidé de le traduire et avec l'autorisation de son auteur de le publier!**

**Je remercie encore énormément JennySparks d'avoir gentillement accepté de me laisser le poster. L'histoire lui appartient, je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice! Je mets le lien pour son histoire et son profil sur ma bio! N'hésitez pas à cliquer dessus!**

**Ceci est ma première traduction alors soyez indulgent :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Quand elle avait commencé comme jeune _misthios_, Kassandra cherchait l'aventure. Pour quitter sa vie ennuyeuse à Kephallonia, pour voyager à travers le monde et trouver de nouveaux buts, une destinée, de plus grands objectifs et la gloire.

Une fois qu'elle a achevé ça, tout ce qu'elle voulait était une famille. La gloire de la bataille ne remplissait pas le vide qu'elle ressentait quand elle essayait de s'endormir la nuit sous un plafond d'étoiles. Elle essayait de méditer pour soulager son cœur douloureux et était reconnaissant pour son autre _famille_ : Phobos, Ikaros, Phoibe, Markos, Barnabas... Mais la voix de sa mère ne cessait d'hanter ses rêves.

Finalement, quand elle avait retrouvé sa famille (son père, sa mère et ses deux entêtés mais étonnamment sympathiques petits frères), Kassandra avait réalisé qu'elle ne trouverait jamais la paix. Elle avait tué des centaines de personnes pour atteindre ses objectifs. Elle avait été égoïste, elle avait manipulé les gens pour parvenir à ses fins, elle s'était frayé un chemin dans le cœur de femme uniquement pour les laisser ensuite car jamais personne ne pourrait combler le vide qui l'habitait. Elle avait perdu Phoibe. Elle était irrécupérable. Le bonheur laissait un goût amer dans sa bouche avec une arrière-goût de poison.

Elle avait à nouveau pris la mer et noyé sa peine dans le sang.

Les plus stupides de ses taches étaient :

_« Tue ces bandits pour moi, misthios, ils ont volé mon amphore préférée »_

_« Misthios ! Ma femme a besoin de ces perles très rares que l'on trouve uniquement dans l'antre des lions... C'est très important, c'est pour sa routine de beauté, veux-tu bien aller les chercher pour moi ? »_

_« Porteuse d'Aigle ! Nous avons rendu Zeus furieux en oubliant de faire son sacrifice mensuel ! Peux-tu monter en haut de cette montagne avec une chèvre sur ton dos et la tuer en sautant à cloche pied et en chantant le nom de notre village habillé avec cette vieille robe violette qui te va bien et n'est pas du tout ridicule ? C'est la seule chose qui pourrait nous sauver ! »_

Un jour, après des mois et des mois de missions foireuses et de nuits remplis de vin, de femmes et de bagarres sans raison dans les bars, Barnabas lui posa une question :

« Que fais-tu pour toi Kassandra ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

La paix, pensa-t-elle, mais je ne l'aurais jamais. _Je suis une servante d'Arès. Je suis le chien d'attaque d'Hadès. Je suis la mort elle-même._

Elle garda le silence et Barnabas lui lança un regard inquiet, sans oser la poussé à bout comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Mais sa question avait remué quelque chose en Kassandra.

« Où allons-nous ensuite, demanda son vieil ami tentant de changer de sujet en sentant les ténèbres la gagner.

-Mykonos »

La réponse avait été immédiate, viscérale. Comme si elle l'avait toujours su, mais que c'était seulement maintenant que les dieux lui avait permis de comprendre la vérité.

Peut-être était-ce une erreur. La goutte d'eau qui briserait la misthios. Ca faisait 6 ans qu'elle avait quitté Mykonos sans se retourner. Derrière elle, elle avait laissé l'habituel chemin de destruction et le plus cruel : Kyra, lui criant dessus, la détestant, pleurant, incapable de profiter de la paix qu'elle avait toujours désiré et le corps de Thaletas sans vie sur la plage scellant dans le sang son destin de tueuse. Elle était allée à Mykonos pour aider les habitants à se libérer d'un tyran mais son nom n'apparaitra pas dans l'Histoire et aucune statue ne sera créer en son honneur. Son seul héritage sur cette île était le cœur brisé de sa dirigeante, la seule femme qu'elle pensait pouvoir... Aimer.

Kassandra n'était même pas digne de ce mot. Elle ne devrait même pas essayer d'en parler dans sa tête. Aphrodite enverrait immédiatement Héphaïstos la brûler pour le sacrilège. La fille du chaos ne devrait même pas y penser.

_Je suis une servante d'Arès_, recita-t-elle a nouveau au milieu de ses sombres pensées alors que l'Adrestia tournait pour laisser apparaitre les magnifiques plages blanches de Mykonos. _Je suis le chien de chasse d'Hadès. La Mort elle-même._

Si ça devant être la fin, alors ce le serait. Si Kyra lui envoyait ses soldats au moment où elle poserait le pied sur l'île, elle ne les combattrait pas. Cela lui semblait juste, mérité, presque... Apaisant. Presque.

Mais il n'y avait pas de comité d'accueil quand l'Adrestia amarra. Mykonos était florissante depuis la rébellion et ce sont des rues pleines de vie et des personnes souriantes qui l'accueillir avec la même chaleur que pour n'importe quel autre étranger. Elle aurait voulu se sentir reconnaissante mais c'était comme si l'île elle-même se moquait d'elle. D'un autre côté, tout avait changé et la légende de la Porteuse d'Aigle combattant Podarkes à mort devait être devenu un mythe maintenant. Et si c'était le cas, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Devenir un mythe ne changeait pas le passé mais ça allait effacer son nom de l'histoire et ça, elle le méritait.

Elle chassa ses pensées et demanda à un étranger où était Kyra.

« Oh, vous voulez dire la dirigeante ? La plus grande maison dans le village. Vous ne pouvez pas la manquer ! »

Alors Kyra avait fini par régner. Maintenant elle vivait dans la maison de Podarkes et elle avait changé le destin de son peuple pour le mieux. Kassandra ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison du dirigeant était la chose la plus perturbante qu'elle ait fait de sa vie. Et ce n'était pas rien en sachant qu'elle avait tué LE Minotaure. Divers scénarios tournaient dans sa tête et ils avaient tous quelque chose en commun : Kyra folle de rage, devenant violente au moment où elle la verrait et ne manquant pas sa gorge avec son couteau cette fois.

Mais ça ne se passa pas comme ça.

Le cœur de la misthios rata un battement quand elle entendit la voix de Kyra. Et elle appelait un nom depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

« Kassandra ! Kassandra, par Hadès, où es-tu ? »

La misthios comprit rapidement que Kyra s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Kassy, petite gorgone, va te changer, le diner est bientôt prêt !

-Dans une minute, ma ! »

L'échange fit se contracter l'estomac de Kassandra.

Ma ? Comme Mater ? Kyra a un enfant ? Kyra a un enfant qui s'appelle comme elle ?

Elle entra finalement dans la cour de la maison pour y trouver une petite fille, pas âgée de plus de 6 ans, jouant avec une épée en bois et un casque beaucoup trop grand pour sa tête. La petite fille faisait des bruits de bataille et frappant des ennemies invisibles sans remarquer la présence de Kassandra. Elle se retourna pour fendre l'air avec son épée et rencontrer l'imposant corps de la misthios. Kassandra (la plus âgée des deux) ne bougea pas, regardant avec des yeux écarquillés la fillette que remontait légèrement son casque pour rencontrer les yeux de la nouvelle venue.

« Qui es-tu, demanda l'enfant en observant Kassandra de haut en bas, son visage changeant d'expression en observant toutes les pièces de l'armure de l'adulte.

« Euh... Je, hum... »

Kassandra cherchait quoi dire mais son homonyme ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver ses mots.

« Peu importe, étrangère, car je suis Kassandra, la Porteuse d'Aigle et c'est ma maison ! Tout le monde joue avec moi dans cette maison ! Alors approche et vient rencontrer ta destinée auprès de ma lance légendaire ! »

La fillette courait autour de la cour agitant son épée et se préparant pour la bataille supposant avec joie que l'étrangère allait jouer avec elle.

« Attends une minute, murmura la misthios pour elle-même. Je suis la Porteuse d'aigle, par Hadès, qui es-tu, demanda-t-elle étonnée à la fillette. »

Le bruit d'une amphore qui se brise fit sursauter les deux porteuses d'aigle. Elles se retournèrent pour voir Kyra qui poussa un cri de surprise en constatant la présence de Kassandra, la misthios, dans sa propre maison. Elle avait apporté de l'eau pour manger dans le jardin avec sa fille, mais il n'y avait plus d'eau et elle était figée sur place, blanche comme un linge, ses mains tremblantes couvrant sa bouche.

« Ma ? Mater, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La petite fille s'était approchée de Kyra avec des yeux inquiets. Elle retira son casque et Kassandra pu voir de longs cheveux bruns, noués en une tresse ressemblante à celle de Kassandra mais partant sur son épaule opposée. Elle avait les yeux de Thaletas, indéniablement, mais autrement elle était une copie conforme de Kyra. La misthios oublia comment respirer pendant un moment alors que la compréhension et la honte l'étouffaient.

« Je suis désolée Kyra, Je-je... »

Kassandra cherchait ses mots mais ne trouva rien à dire.

« Je ne sais pas, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Je suis désolée. Je vais y aller. »

Sur ces mots, la misthios se retourna pour partir, ses jambes tremblaient comme après des jours et des nuits de batailles.

« Kassandra, attends ! »

La misthios se retourna vers elle très lentement. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kyra, son amante perdue depuis longtemps avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Ce n'étaient pas des larmes de rage ou de haine comme l'avait imaginé Kassandra. Ils étaient témoins de toutes les émotions que Kassandra pouvait voir passer sur le visage de Kyra : surprise, culpabilité, chagrin, regret, _amour_ ?

_Non, Ange de la Mort_, dit son Deimos personnel dans son esprit. _Pas encore ce mot. Tu ne le mérites pas._

Kassandra, la fillette, prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne et regarda Kassandra, la réelle Porteuse d'Aigle, avec un mélange de peur, d'admiration et d'incrédulité.

Kyra serra la main de sa fille comme si elle avait peur qu'elle disparaisse mais elle ne quitta pas des yeux Kassandra avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je l'ai découvert le soir où on a incinéré mon père. J'ai voulu te le dire mais...

-Kyra, l'interrompit doucement Kassandra, sa voix tremblait d'émotion en entendant ce nom franchir ses lèvres à nouveau. Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer...

-Mais je le veux ! »

Kyra avait répondu avec détermination. Elle renifla et adressa un doux sourire à sa fille, essayant de la rassurer. Elle reposa à nouveau ses yeux sur Kassandra et secoua la tête, revivant ses souvenirs.

« Je voulais en parler à Thaletas en premier, c'est tout, reprit Kyra avec une nouvelle détermination. J'étais sûre de ne plus vouloir être avec lui, mais c'est une chose de dire à quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas de sentiment pour lui. Ca en est une autre de lui dire que qu'on attend son enfant mais qu'on ne veut pas l'impliquer dans son éducation. Je... J'étais assez folle pour penser que tu resterais avec moi pour élever cet enfant, ensemble. Pour construire une famille avec moi.

-Kyra... »

Le cœur de Kassandra se brisa. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de stopper les scènes qui se jouaient dans son imagination mais tout ce qu'elle fit c'est laisser couler ses larmes. La misthios pensait connaitre la douleur et que, quoi qu'il en soit, elle était capable d'en supporter tous les types. Mais ça ? Ce type de douleur ? Elle aurait préféré échanger sa place avec Prométhée et que l'aigle de Zeus vienne lui manger le foie tous les soirs, pour l'éternité.

« Alors, Je... Je lui ai dit et, bien sûr, il était furieux. J'ai brisé son cœur de la plus cruelle des façons. Mais il s'est finalement calmé et m'a promis que tout allait bien. J'aurai dû deviner... J'aurai du savoir que c'était juste un plan pour ensuite aller te trouver. »

Kassandra revécu le combat avec Thaletas dans son esprit. Elle finit par assembler les pièces du puzzle.

« C'était pour ça qu'il était tant en colère. Il ne voulait pas entendre raison... Il... Il était fou, murmura Kassandra.

-Et c'était entièrement ma faute, regretta Kyra. Je voulais te le dire cette nuit, après la fête de la victoire mais... Quand tu m'as dit ce qu'il s'était passer... Je me suis mise en colère Kassandra. J'était furieuse après moi, pas après toi. J'ai ruiné vos vies. La mort de Thaletas était ma faute... Puis je t'ai repoussé. Et j'ai su que je t'avais perdue pour toujours. »

Kassandra ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le plus triste, le plus désespéré et le plus grand sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais adressé à personne.

« Non, tu ne m'as pas perdu, marmonna Kassandra assez fort pour que Kyra l'entende. »

Un petit sanglot poussa les deux femmes à rompre leur contact visuel.

« Ma ? »

La fille de Kyra faisait la moue, ses yeux étaient rouges et confus. Sa mère s'agenouilla devant elle et prit doucement son visage dans ses mains.

« Oh, mon petit cygne, ne pleures pas. Ne pleure pas ma chérie, tout va bien. Ecoutes... »

Kyra prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Kassandra en profita pour essuyer ses larmes et essayer de recomposer son masque de misthios. Kyra prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes et lui sourit, plus calme.

« Ecoute, Kassy, voici la véritable Porteuse d'Aigle, ton homonyme, Kassandra de Sparte. »

Kyra inclina la tête dans la direction de Kassandra et sa fille fixait la puissante misthios avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Kassandra »

Kyra se releva pour présenter sa fille, posant ses mains sur les épaules de la petite fille.

« Je te présente Kassandra de Mykonos, ma fille. »

La misthios s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla devant la fillette en tendant la main dans sa direction pour la saluer.

« _Chairé_, Kassandra. C'est un honneur de te rencontrer. »

La petite fille prit la main de la misthios dans la sienne qui apparaissait minuscule à côté de celle de Kassandra.

« Tu es... Tu es la vraie Porteuse d'Aigle, demanda Kassy sans cligner des yeux.

-Oui, en chaire et en os, sourit Kassandra. »

Kassy lâcha la main de la guerrière pour pointer du doigt l'arme qui dépassait dans le dos de Kassandra.

« C'est... C'est la lance de Léonidas, demanda la petite fille avec une toute petite voix.

-Oui, c'est elle, répondit Kasssandra en se redressant. »

La petite Kassandra étouffa un cri et son choc initial se transforma en une vive excitation. Elle tapa dans ses mains en sautillant sur place et noyant Kassandra de questions.

« Et l'Adrestia ? Ou est-il ? Et Ikaros ? Il est avec toi ? Tu es vraiment une demi-déesse ? Qui est ton père ? Zeus ? Poseidon ? Ares ? »

Kyra allait intervenir mais la misthios ria, sincèrement surprise pas la curiosité et la connaissance de sa vie de la petite.

« Ok, ok, ça fait beaucoup de questions... L'Adrestia est amarré au port et je pense qu'Ikaros doit voler au-dessus de nous actuellement, il chasse pour son dîner. Il est toujours avec moi-même quand je ne peux pas le voir, expliqua Kassandra en se prêtant au jeu de la fillette. Et je suis juste humaine, cois-moi.

-Tu pourras m'emmener sur l'Adrestia ? Et je pourrais caresser Ikaros ? C'est vrai que tu craches du feu et que tu es plus forte qu'Herakles ? »

Kassandra se demanda si Kyra avait déjà appris à nager et plonger à la fillette car elle savait assurément retenir sa respiration très longtemps. La petite Kassy continua sur sa lancée, inarrêtable.

« Est-ce que je peux toucher ta lance ? Tu me laisseras porté ton armure ? Est-ce que tu restes pour le repas, Kassy se tourna vers sa mère et tira sur sa robe. Ma, elle peut rester pour le repas ? »

Kyra resta sans voix face à la question de sa fille et le sourire de Kassandra s'agrandit.

« Si ta mère souhaite que je reste pour le dîner, Kassandra choisit précautionneusement ses mots pour laisser la possibilité à Kyra de refuser si elle le souhaitait. Je serai honoré d'être ton invité, petite Kassandra.

-Dis oui, Ma, dis oui, dis oui, oui, oui, oui ! »

Kura soupira et hocha positivement la tête.

« Ok, Kassy, ok mais...

-Ouais ! Je vais me changer ! On va manger avec la Porteuse d'Aigle ! Woohoo ! »

Et la petite fille disparue en un claquement de doigt, courant dans les escaliers les bras lever comme si elle avait gagné les Jeux Olympiques.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu courir se changer si vite, murmura Kyra pour elle-même. »

Une fois les deux femmes seules, un silence pesant s'installa entre elles que Kassandra brisa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, tout en souriant en coin.

« Alors, son prénom... Je suis honorée, vraiment mais..., Kassandra ne savait pas comment exprimer sa pensée mais heureusement Kyra comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Pendant la grossesse, je n'ai pu penser qu'à toi. Et quand elle est née..., Kyra ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour stopper les émotions que ses souvenirs faisaient remonter. Je savais que je t'avais repoussé et que tu ne reviendrais jamais... Alors j'ai pensé que si je ne pouvais pas t'avoir, je pouvais au moins avoir une partie de toi, Kyra sourit froidement en secouant la tête. Je sais que c'est triste mais... Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme la fille de Thaletas. Je l'ai toujours traité comme si elle était la tienne. Son admiration pour toi est venue naturellement, elle n'a jamais voulu écouter les histoires d'Achilles ou d'Ulysse mais seulement celle de la Porteuse d'aigle. »

Kassandra resta sans voix pendant quelques instants, bien que Kyra ait essayé de dissimuler le sens de sa parole avec un léger rire, Kassandra était obsédée par l'idée que Kyra considéré cet enfant comme la leur.

Incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments, Kassandra se reconcentra sur Kyra essayant juste d'assimiler ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Tu aurais pu..., chuchota Kassandra hésitante. Je ne sais pas, envoyé une lettre ? »

Kyra déglutit avant de soupirer.

« A chaque fois que j'en trouvais le courage, des poètes arrivaient depuis Corinthe, ou Lesbo ou de Macédoine, chantant tes aventures, tes victoires et tes... Conquêtes amoureuses. »

Kassandra ferma les yeux, frustrée. Ce n'était pas comme si tout était faux mais elle n'avait jamais couché avec qui que ce soit pour s'en vanter. C'était la seule manière d'essayer d'oublier, même pour quelques heures.

« Beaucoup de chose qu'ils racontent sur moi sont fausses Kyra...

-Mais je te connais, Kyra sourit sans pour autant lever les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à t'enlever à tout ça. C'était ça ta destinée. Pas nous. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, cette phrase n'allait pas à Kassandra et elle ressentait l'envie de se rebeller contre elle mais la souffrance qui se reflétait dans les yeux de Kyra l'empêcha de la corriger.

« Plus le temps passait, plus c'était difficile. Et est venu le moment où j'ai simplement arrêtée de rêver de toi pour me concentrer sur ma fille et mon peuple. Tu ne serais pas revenue de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? 6 ans et… Je n'ai jamais entendu l'Adrestia naviguer vers Mykonos, même pas près de nos eaux. »

La voix de Kyra ne trahissait pas d'amertume, juste de la tristesse et cela rendit Kassandra encore plus en colère contre elle-même.

« C'est car je pensais que tu me haïssais, confia Kassandra abattue. Car tu avais dit… Tu avais dit que je ne t'apportais que du malheur. »

Quelque chose dans la voix de Kassandra fit frissonner Kyra et l'ancienne rebelle devenue dirigeante et mère ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de la misthios pour poser ses mains sur ses joues tentant d'effacer la tristesse de ses magnifiques yeux.

« Non, Kassandra, murmura Kyra. »

Kassandra posa ses mains sur les siennes pour appuyer encore plus la paume des mains de Kyra contre sa peau. Celle-ci posa son front contre celui de la misthios même si pour cela elle devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle posa un baiser sur la tempe de Kassandra avant de lui chuchoter.

« Tu m'as donné les plus grandes des joies, Porteuse d'aigle. »

Kassandra craqua et serra Kyra dans ses bras. Elle senti le vide se remplir doucement, l'ombre laisser place à la lumière, sa haine et son dégout pour elle-même se transformer en reconnaissance. Kyra murmura quelque chose contre le torse de la misthios. Kassandra se recula pour regarder son visage et lui demander de répéter.

« Pourras-tu me pardonner, murmura Kyra laissant ses larmes couler librement maintenant que sa fille n'était plus là. »

Kassandra sourit, un sourire mélangeant l'incrédulité et l'émerveillement.

« Te pardonner Kyra, demanda la misthios d'une voix douce avec un sourire à en faire tomber l'Olympe. Je t'aime, chuchota Kassandra.

Kyra était sous le choc. Elle écarquilla les yeux en se reculant de Kassandra.

« Tu… Par les dieux Kassandra ! Dit moi que ce n'est pas un rêve, dit moi que Morphée ne se joue pas encore de moi, s'il te plait… »

Pour le lui prouver, Kassandra l'attira à nouveau dans ses bras et lui fit poser sa main sur la poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve. Je suis là. Je suis revenue.

-Pourquoi, demanda Kyra en lui serrant la main. »

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Parques lui laissaient une seconde chance qu'elle ne méritait pas. Kassandra ne répondit pas immédiatement, verrouillant son regard dans celui de l'amour de sa vie.

« Car… Car tu es la seule paix que j'ai connu dans cette vie de guerre. »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, leur baiser avait le goût de l'ambrosie. Il était plus puissant qu'Apollon et plus soignant qu'une bénédiction d'Asclépios lui-même. Leur langue dansait ensemble comme si elles avaient fait ça depuis toujours, comme si les 6 dernières années séparées l'une de l'autre par la mer Egée n'avaient jamais existé. Kassandra enroula l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de Kyra et glissa son autre main dans ses cheveux pour la rapprocher d'elle le plus possible. Kyra gémit et tout ce que Kassandra voulait, tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était d'entendre à nouveau ce son.

Un faible éclat de rire les firent sursauter et mit fin à leur baiser.

« Mater, tu embrasses la Porteuse d'aigle ! »

La petite Kassandra était debout dans les escaliers, riant innocemment face à la scène. Après un bref moment de panique, les deux femmes se détendirent constatant que la petite fille n'était pas effrayée mais amusée par ce qu'il se passait. Kyra caressa alors la joue de Kassandra avant de planter un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, ma colombe, je le fais, répondit Kyra en se perdant dans les yeux remplis de désire de Kassandra. »

Mais ça devrait attendre. Kyra se tourna, tentant de se calmer, pour sourire à sa fille.

« Prête pour le repas ?

-Non, maman ! Je ne veux pas manger ! Je veux jouer avec la Porteuse d'aigle !

-Elle a un prénom, Kassandra...

-Oui mais c'est bizarre, car c'est mon prénom !

-Je sais ma colombe, mais c'était le sien avant qu'il ne soit le tien. »

Sentant que ce débat pourrait durer éternellement, Kassandra s'agenouilla devant la petite fille pour lui présenter une solution.

« Ok, petit agneau, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux mais... Que penses-tu que nous mangions et qu'ensuite nous jouions ensemble ! On pourra même demander à Ikaros s'il veut jouer avec nous ! »

Kassy écarquilla les yeux avec enthousiasme.

« Oui ! »

Puis la petite fille fronça les sourcils, Kassandra dû se retenir pour ne pas fondre, c'était de loin la chose la plus mignonne qu'elle n'est jamais vu.

« Mais attends, comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Oh, désolée, je t'ai appelé petit agneau, répondit Kassandra en rougissant. »

Kassy cligna des yeux sans la lâcher du regard.

« Pourquoi ?

-C'est heu... C'est comme ça que m'appelait ma maman. Ça te dérange ?

-Non, c'est bien ! Tu as une maman aussi ? Je pourrai la rencontrer ? »

Ce fut au tour de Kyra d'intervenir.

« Doucement, Kassandra... »

La misthios leva la main pour faire comprendre à Kyra qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

« C'est d'accord, tu pourras la rencontrer si tu le souhaites, petit agneau. »

Kassy hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Je le veux ! Mais attends... »

La petite fille fit une nouvelle pause et fronça les sourcils de manière adorable. Cet enfant allait mener la Porteuse d'aigle à sa perte, qui l'aurait cru ?

« Maman m'appelle colombe. Est-ce que je ne peux pas être une colombe et un agneau en même temps, non ? »

Les deux adultes rirent légèrement et Kyra ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite fille.

« Tu peux être tout ce que tu veux, ma chérie

-Bien ! J'ai faim maintenant ! Allons vite manger comme ça on pourra jouer ! »

Kassandra soupira, regardant la petite fille courant à travers le jardin comme si elle était un chemin pour envahir Troie.

« Cette petite... C'est quelque chose, pensa Kassandra à haute voix, un sourire étirant doucement ses lèvres.

-Oui, c'est sûr. Mais rien que l'athlétique et imbattable misthios ne puisse affronter, non ?

-C'est vrai.

-Mais plus sérieusement... C'est ta dernière chance, si tu veux partir... »

Kassandra chassa les craintes de Kyra en l'attrapant à nouveau par la taille pour poser un baiser dans son cou et respirer son parfum. Elle chuchota contre sa peau :

« Je suis heureuse d'être là, je reste. »

Kyra joua nerveusement avec la natte de Kassandra, cherchant le courage d'ajouter quelque chose.

« Alors, peux-tu... Voudrais-tu rester... Heu... Pour la nuit ? Ou peut-être as-tu déjà un endroit où aller ? »

Kassandra la tira encore plus près d'elle et rencontra ses yeux sombres remplis d'espoir.

« Je resterai aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, Kyra. »

La guerrière l'embrassa à nouveau et Kyra rougit.

« Attention, misthios, je pourrai te demander de rester pour le reste de ta vie, soupira Kyra. »

Kassandra haussa les sourcils pour poser une question que cachait ses espoirs et ses attentes.

« Une vie de bonheur ?

-Oui, s'il te plait, répondit Kyra immédiatement. »

Kassandra comprit tout de suite que cela était une promesse, un serment.

« Je t'aime Kyra. A jamais. »

Elles s'embrassèrent et quand elles se séparèrent, les yeux de Kyra brillaient de toutes les couleurs du jardin de l'Elysée.

« Je t'aime Kassandra, la Pacificatrice, fille d'Aphrodite, déesse de mon cœur. »

Kassandra ria, légèrement embarrassé comme si Sappho elle-même l'avait honoré.

« Par Hadès, d'où vient cela ? »

Kyra sourit en embrassant à nouveau sa misthios.

« C'est ce que tu es mon amour, c'est ce que tu es. »

_Amour_

Juste un mot.

Mais sortant des lèvres de Kyra, kassandra comprit qu'elle le méritait.

Dans les années qui suivirent, Kassandra en douta parfois mais Kyra le lui rappela toujours, comme les rires de leur fille et la paix de leur maison.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, elles avaient été bénies.

L'amour. Il n'a jamais été uniquement un mot.


End file.
